


Their Salvation [DDLC x Lector/Lectora] (Traducción al español)

by LaiDron



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiDron/pseuds/LaiDron
Summary: ⚠️CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL JUEGO DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB⚠️Tal vez es posible conseguir un final feliz. Includo salvar a Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri y Monika.Todos los derechos reservados a @hamilton-noodles (Wattpad) ¡La autora de esta hermosa aunque breve historia! Yo tan solo la he traducido al español. ¡¡¡Entrad a su perfil si os ha interesado esta historia!!!





	1. Salvando a Sayori (Lectora)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Their Salvation [DDLC x Reader]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379095) by hamilton-noodles. 



> Salvando a Sayori (Lectora)

Solo para que lo sepan, este libro tendrá dos versiones, una en la que la lectora es chica/mujer/femenino y otra en la que el lector es chico/hombre/masculino. Pero si sabéis inglés y preferís que no se diga el género, id al wattpad de la autora (hamilton-noodles). ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

"Sayori, pensé que no querías venir hoy." Me cruzo de brazos.

Sayori ríe titubeante. "Bueno..." cambia de posición "...Intenté quedarme en mi habitación, pero mi imaginación estaba siendo realmente mala conmigo. Así que tenia que venir y verlo por mí misma."

Le doy una mirada confusa "¿Ver qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

Sayori sonríe tristemente, un destello de melancolía en sus ojos azures. "Ya sabes...cuanta diversión estabas teniendo con [chica con la que preparaste el festival]. Y cuan cercana te hiciste a ella. Me hace realmente feliz." Sus ojos estaban aguándose. "Has hecho unas amigas geniales. Eso es todo lo que me importa" Lagrimas empezando a caer por la cara de Sayori.

"¡Eso es todo lo que me importa!" Ahora se estaba ahogando en sus lágrimas; dejando caer su sonrisa forzada. "¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así, T/N? ¡Se supone que debería estar feliz por ti! ¿Por qué se siente como mi corazón se esté partiendo a la mitad?" Sayori estaba llorando completamente, liquido bajando por sus mejillas. "Duele mucho. ¡Todo duele muchísimo! Esto sería mucho mejor si tan solo pudiera desaparecer- "

"Sayori, no digas eso!" demando, sin poder hacer nada intentando parar sus sollozos incontrolables.

"Es verdad, T/N" llora. "¡Si yo no estuviera aquí, entonces no tendrías que gastar tu simpatía en mí! No tendrías que estar soportando mi egoísmo." La comprensión aparece en su cara surcada por lágrimas. "Monika tenía razón. Tan solo debería..."

"¿Monika?" pregunto. ¿Qué le había dicho Monika a Sayori? "¿Monika tenía razón sobre qué?"

Sayori esta silenciosa aparte del hipo ocasional, posando sus manos a sus lados y mirando al suelo.

"Sayori..." intento. Ella mira arriba, una mirada desesperanzada en sus ojos que envía escalofríos por mi espalda. "Lo que dije antes es verdad." Siento una determinación recién descubierta. "No voy a dejar que esto continúe. Preocuparme así por ti no es la molestia que tu mente esta haciendo. Es algo que a mi me hace feliz. Es algo que no cambiaría por nada más. Así que, incluso si me toma toda una vida... Voy a estar a tu lado hasta que no sientas más dolor."

Sayori parece sorprendida. "P-Pero- "Ella para en medio de la frase, mirando hacia otro lado.

Doy un paso hacia delante, posando una mano en su hombro en un intento de tranquilizarla.

"Estoy asustada, T/N" murmura "Estoy muy asustada."

"¿De que tienes miedo, Sayori?" pregunto, intentando lo mejor que puedo para mantener un tono relajante.

"Tengo miedo de que..." ella lucha para dejar las palabras salir. "...de que podrías gustarme más de lo que yo te gusto a ti."

La miro curiosa. "¿Sayori?"

Sayori se encuentra con mis ojos con una mirada alarmante – una de completo desamor y dolor. Más lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. "Es cierto. ¿No? Era débil y comenzaste a gustarme demasiado... yo me hice esto a mí misma."

"Sayori- "Empiezo, pero ella me para.

"¡T/N, me gustas tanto que quiero morir!¡Así es cómo me siento!" grita, llorando más. Ella suaviza su volumen, intentando otra vez encontrar las palabras indicadas. "Y-Y- "

La interrumpo de nuevo. "Ya es suficiente, Sayori. No quiero que te hagas más daño." Me acerco, deslizando mi mano en la de Sayori y apretándola. "¿Recuerdas como te dije que siempre se qué es lo mejor para ti?"

Sayori asiente titubeante, aun resollando.

"¿Aun me crees?" Pregunto suavemente

Sin palabras, Sayori asiente por segunda vez.

"Incluso si tu no entiendes tus propios sentimientos, voy a intentar hacer lo que creo que será lo mejor para ti. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer." Mi voz se va apagando mientras lucho por la confianza que necesito para confesarle mis sentimientos a Sayori.

Si ella pudo prácticamente gritarlo a todo el vecindario seguramente yo puedo decirle que yo le devuelvo los sentimientos.

Sayori empieza a alejarse, volviendo hacia su casa.

Aprieto mi agarre y hablo. "Sayori... Te amo." Ella deja de intentar alejarse, completamente cojeando.

"¿Que-?" empieza, sorprendida, pero la detengo.

"Esos son mis verdaderos sentimientos" Prometo. Le ofrezco una media sonrisa. "Así que, no hay manera de que yo te guste más de lo que me gustas." Río para mí. "Debí haberme dado cuenta antes. Pero pasar tiempo con todas en el club, hacer nuevas amigas, y divertirme contigo todos los días... Me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que tu realmente la persona más importante para mí. Es por eso por lo que aceptaré cualquiera de tus molestias. Mientras continuemos así todos los días, contigo a mi lado: entonces sé que ambas seremos felices."

Hubo una pausa antes de que Sayori respondiera. "T/N...." me miró con una cacofonía de sentimientos bailando en sus ojos antes de que arrojara sus brazos a mi alrededor, llorando en mi hombro. "T/N," repitió, "¿Esto esta... bien de verdad?"

"Si" Respondo. Sostengo a Sayori entre mis brazos y la acerco. "No nunca tendrás que volver a dejarme ir"

"Te amo, T/N" La voz de Sayori se rompe, y me abraza más fuerte. "Quiero estar contigo para siempre."

"Yo también" Prometo, pero el agarre de Sayori de debilita.

"¿Qué es esto?" murmura.

"¿Sayori?" pregunto.

"Se supone que debería estar feliz ahora" continua para sí misma. "Siempre pensé que este sería el momento más feliz para mí. Pero ¿Por qué... por qué las nubes no se van?"

Ella se suelta, dando un paso hacia atrás agarrando su cintura. "¡No se están yendo para nada, T/N!"

"Esta bien, Sayori" digo suavemente "Puede tomar un tiempo para que las cosas se pongan mejor de nuevo. Pero no importa cuanto tome, estaré en cada paso del camino."

"Vale," Sayori asiente, pero aún parecía insegura. "Confío en ti."

Hay otro momento de silencio antes de que hablé tentativamente.

"Así que..." empiezo embarazosamente. "Supongo que eso hace el festival de mañana nuestra primera cita, ¿Eh?"

Sayori ríe suavemente para ella "¿De qué estas hablando?" ofrece una débil sonrisa. "Incluso si somos una pareja, quiero que las cosas sean como siempre han sido. No se cuanto más puedo manejar. Todo es nuevo y aterrador para mi..."

Asiento. "Entiendo. Iremos al ritmo con el que te sientas más cómoda."

"Hey, ¿T/N?" Sayori me mira, una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro. "Incluso si me pongo muy, muy triste... Esto es lo mejor para mí, ¿Verdad?"

Ahora estoy desconcertado. "¿Estás diciendo que esto te está haciendo sentir triste, Sayori?" Tal vez no debería haber confesado después de todo ..."

Sayori se encoge de hombros. "No sé ... No entiendo lo que siento. Se sintió como... un montón de espinas cuando me dijiste que me amabas" Ella me devuelve la mirada. "Pero es por eso que quiero confiar en ti. Sabes lo que es mejor para mí."

"Sí" digo, ahora inseguro. Pero tengo que intentarlo por Sayori. "Lo hago, esa es mi promesa". Su confusión no se va, a pesar de mis palabras. Sé que amo a Sayori, y ella me ama. Puedo consolarla; pero, ¿es eso realmente lo que ella necesita? Me pregunto si debería estar haciendo algo más o algo diferente.

No importa, le digo adiós mientras camina penosamente de regreso a casa, a una nube de melancolía y desconcierto que ensombrece su perspectiva generalmente positiva.

...

Es el día del festival, y decido atender a las palabras de Sayori e intentar volver a una rutina regular, decidiendo ir y despertarla.

Antes de irme, agarro [Magdalenas/cupcakes de Natsuki o el poster de Yuri], agradecida al pensamiento de Sayori a mi lado y ayudándome a llevar la carga y asegurarnos de que no lo arruine de alguna manera.

Me dirijo a la casa de Sayori, sin molestarme en tocar y posando en el suelo el proyecto de ayer.

"¿Sayori?" la llamo. "¡Despierta, tontita!" Subo las escaleras, llamando a su puerta.

No hay respuesta, excepto por un poco de arrastramiento y masculle. Entonces ella está despierta; pero ¿por qué no está respondiendo?

Empujo para abrir la puerta, jadeando ante la vista.

Sayori luchando con una cuerda, retrocediendo cuando se da cuenta de mí presencia. "T/N, yo-"

"Sayori..." mi voz tiembla cuando miro la soga casi perfecta que ha atado. "¿Eso es...?"

Ella niega con la cabeza, metiendo la cuerda anudada detrás de ella. "Lo prometo, no es-"

Mantengo la compostura, aunque estoy aterrorizado. "Sayori, ¿podría ver eso?"

Ella niega con la cabeza, los ojos relucientes. "No, yo-yo-"

"Por favor, dámelo" le digo en voz baja, extendiéndome a la mano.

Las manos de Sayori tiemblan cuando a regañadientes pone la soga en mi mano.

Cerré mi puño con la cuerda, arrojándolo en el cubo junto a su cama.

Sayori está visiblemente temblando cuando me vuelvo hacia ella. "Lo siento" susurra, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Sayori, sé que es lo mejor para ti" le digo "y definitivamente no es eso."

Ella ríe amargamente, deslizando sus ojos. "¡No tendrías que gastar esta sabiduría en mi si tan solo me dejarás desaparecer-!"

"Así no es como funciona, Sayori" digo con una voz de acero. "Sé tres cosas con absoluta certeza" Levanto un dedo. "Te amo".

Sayori niega con la cabeza, murmurando para sí misma.

Levanto otro. "Me amas".

Ella evita mi mirada, mirando al suelo.

Levanto el final. "Suicidarte no hará feliz a nadie."

"Por favor, T/N" intenta Sayori, sacudiendo la cabeza y buscando la papelera. "Solo déjame-"

"No", digo con una intensidad y nitidez que nos impacta a los dos. "No harás nada dañino para ti, nadie será feliz si tu desapareces."

Hay otro momento de silencio antes de abrir mis brazos y Sayori vuele hacia ellos.

Está llorando otra vez, pero esta vez en mi pecho. "Lo siento, yo-"

"Shh" Murmuro, acariciando su cabello y abrazándola. "Estás a salvo"

"Solo quiero ..."

La calmo estrechándola más fuerte. "Te amo, Sayori, y nada, ni siquiera las nubes en tu cabeza, puede convencerme de lo contrario"

Sayori asintió con tranquila aceptación, enterrándose más profundamente en mis brazos.

One down, three to go.... Una abajo, quedan tres.


	2. Salvando a Sayori (Lector)

Solo para que lo sepan, este libro tendrá dos versiones, una en la que la lectora es chica/mujer/femenino y otra en la que el lector es chico/hombre/masculino. Pero si sabéis inglés y preferís que no se diga el género, id al wattpad de la autora (hamilton-noodles). ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

"Sayori, pensé que no querías venir hoy." Me cruzo de brazos.

Sayori ríe titubeante. "Bueno..." cambia de posición "...Intenté quedarme en mi habitación, pero mi imaginación estaba siendo realmente mala conmigo. Así que tenia que venir y verlo por mí misma."

Le doy una mirada confusa "¿Ver qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

Sayori sonríe tristemente, un destello de melancolía en sus ojos azures. "Ya sabes...cuanta diversión estabas teniendo con [chica con la que preparaste el festival]. Y cuan cercano te hiciste a ella. Me hace realmente feliz." Sus ojos estaban aguándose. "Has hecho unas amigas geniales. Eso es todo lo que me importa" Lagrimas empezando a caer por la cara de Sayori.

"¡Eso es todo lo que me importa!" Ahora se estaba ahogando en sus lágrimas; dejando caer su sonrisa forzada. "¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así, T/N? ¡Se supone que debería estar feliz por ti! ¿Por qué se siente como mi corazón se esté partiendo a la mitad?" Sayori estaba llorando completamente, liquido bajando por sus mejillas. "Duele mucho. ¡Todo duele muchísimo! Esto sería mucho mejor si tan solo pudiera desaparecer- "

"Sayori, no digas eso!" demando, sin poder hacer nada intentando parar sus sollozos incontrolables.

"Es verdad, T/N" llora. "¡Si yo no estuviera aquí, entonces no tendrías que gastar tu simpatía en mí! No tendrías que estar soportando mi egoísmo." La comprensión aparece en su cara surcada por lágrimas. "Monika tenía razón. Tan solo debería..."

"¿Monika?" pregunto. ¿Qué le había dicho Monika a Sayori? "¿Monika tenía razón sobre qué?"

Sayori esta silenciosa aparte del hipo ocasional, posando sus manos a sus lados y mirando al suelo.

"Sayori..." intento. Ella mira arriba, una mirada desesperanzada en sus ojos que envía escalofríos por mi espalda. "Lo que dije antes es verdad." Siento una determinación recién descubierta. "No voy a dejar que esto continúe. Preocuparme así por ti no es la molestia que tu mente esta haciendo. Es algo que a mi me hace feliz. Es algo que no cambiaría por nada más. Así que, incluso si me toma toda una vida... Voy a estar a tu lado hasta que no sientas más dolor."

Sayori parece sorprendida. "P-Pero- "Ella para en medio de la frase, mirando hacia otro lado.

Doy un paso hacia delante, posando una mano en su hombro en un intento de tranquilizarla.

"Estoy asustada, T/N" murmura "Estoy muy asustada."

"¿De que tienes miedo, Sayori?" pregunto, intentando lo mejor que puedo para mantener un tono relajante.

"Tengo miedo de que..." ella lucha para dejar las palabras salir. "...de que podrías gustarme más de lo que yo te gusto a ti."

La miro curioso. "¿Sayori?"

Sayori se encuentra con mis ojos con una mirada alarmante – una de completo desamor y dolor. Más lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. "Es cierto. ¿No? Era débil y comenzaste a gustarme demasiado... yo me hice esto a mí misma."

"Sayori- "Empiezo, pero ella me para.

"¡T/N, me gustas tanto que quiero morir!¡Así es cómo me siento!" grita, llorando más. Ella suaviza su volumen, intentando otra vez encontrar las palabras indicadas. "Y-Y- "

La interrumpo de nuevo. "Ya es suficiente, Sayori. No quiero que te hagas más daño." Me acerco, deslizando mi mano en la de Sayori y apretándola. "¿Recuerdas como te dije que siempre se qué es lo mejor para ti?"

Sayori asiente titubeante, aun resollando.

"¿Aun me crees?" Pregunto suavemente

Sin palabras, Sayori asiente por segunda vez.

"Incluso si tu no entiendes tus propios sentimientos, voy a intentar hacer lo que creo que será lo mejor para ti. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer." Mi voz se va apagando mientras lucho por la confianza que necesito para confesarle mis sentimientos a Sayori.

Si ella pudo prácticamente gritarlo a todo el vecindario seguramente yo puedo decirle que yo le devuelvo los sentimientos.

Sayori empieza a alejarse, volviendo hacia su casa.

Aprieto mi agarre y hablo. "Sayori... Te amo." Ella deja de intentar alejarse, completamente cojeando.

"¿Que-?" empieza, sorprendida, pero la detengo.

"Esos son mis verdaderos sentimientos" Prometo. Le ofrezco una media sonrisa. "Así que, no hay manera de que yo te guste más de lo que me gustas." Río para mí. "Debí haberme dado cuenta antes. Pero pasar tiempo con todas en el club, hacer nuevas amigas, y divertirme contigo todos los días... Me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que tu realmente la persona más importante para mí. Es por eso por lo que aceptaré cualquiera de tus molestias. Mientras continuemos así todos los días, contigo a mi lado: entonces sé que ambos seremos felices."

Hubo una pausa antes de que Sayori respondiera. "T/N...." me miró con una cacofonía de sentimientos bailando en sus ojos antes de que arrojara sus brazos a mi alrededor, llorando en mi hombro. "T/N," repitió, "¿Esto esta... bien de verdad?"

"Si" Respondo. Sostengo a Sayori entre mis brazos y la acerco. "No nunca tendrás que volver a dejarme ir"

"Te amo, T/N" La voz de Sayori se rompe, y me abraza más fuerte. "Quiero estar contigo para siempre."

"Yo también" Prometo, pero el agarre de Sayori de debilita.

"¿Qué es esto?" murmura.

"¿Sayori?" pregunto.

"Se supone que debería estar feliz ahora" continua para sí misma. "Siempre pensé que este sería el momento más feliz para mí. Pero ¿Por qué... por qué las nubes no se van?"

Ella se suelta, dando un paso hacia atrás agarrando su cintura. "¡No se están yendo para nada, T/N!"

"Esta bien, Sayori" digo suavemente "Puede tomar un tiempo para que las cosas se pongan mejor de nuevo. Pero no importa cuanto tome, estaré en cada paso del camino."

"Vale," Sayori asiente, pero aún parecía insegura. "Confío en ti."

Hay otro momento de silencio antes de que hablé tentativamente.

"Así que..." empiezo embarazosamente. "Supongo que eso hace el festival de mañana nuestra primera cita, ¿Eh?"

Sayori ríe suavemente para ella "¿De qué estas hablando?" ofrece una débil sonrisa. "Incluso si somos una pareja, quiero que las cosas sean como siempre han sido. No se cuanto más puedo manejar. Todo es nuevo y aterrador para mi..."

Asiento. "Entiendo. Iremos al ritmo con el que te sientas más cómoda."

"Hey, ¿T/N?" Sayori me mira, una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro. "Incluso si me pongo muy, muy triste... Esto es lo mejor para mí, ¿Verdad?"

Ahora estoy desconcertado. "¿Estás diciendo que esto te está haciendo sentir triste, Sayori?" Tal vez no debería haber confesado después de todo ..."

Sayori se encoge de hombros. "No sé ... No entiendo lo que siento. Se sintió como... un montón de espinas cuando me dijiste que me amabas" Ella me devuelve la mirada. "Pero es por eso que quiero confiar en ti. Sabes lo que es mejor para mí."

"Sí" digo, ahora inseguro. Pero tengo que intentarlo por Sayori. "Lo hago, esa es mi promesa". Su confusión no se va, a pesar de mis palabras. Sé que amo a Sayori, y ella me ama. Puedo consolarla; pero, ¿es eso realmente lo que ella necesita? Me pregunto si debería estar haciendo algo más o algo diferente.

No importa, le digo adiós mientras camina penosamente de regreso a casa, a una nube de melancolía y desconcierto que ensombrece su perspectiva generalmente positiva.

...

Es el día del festival, y decido atender a las palabras de Sayori e intentar volver a una rutina regular, decidiendo ir y despertarla.

Antes de irme, agarro [Magdalenas/cupcakes de Natsuki o el poster de Yuri], agradecido al pensamiento de Sayori a mi lado y ayudándome a llevar la carga y asegurarnos de que no lo arruine de alguna manera.

Me dirijo a la casa de Sayori, sin molestarme en tocar y posando en el suelo el proyecto de ayer.

"¿Sayori?" la llamo. "¡Despierta, tontita!" Subo las escaleras, llamando a su puerta.

No hay respuesta, excepto por un poco de arrastramiento y masculle. Entonces ella está despierta; pero ¿por qué no está respondiendo?

Empujo para abrir la puerta, jadeando ante la vista.

Sayori luchando con una cuerda, retrocediendo cuando se da cuenta de mí presencia. "T/N, yo-"

"Sayori..." mi voz tiembla cuando miro la soga casi perfecta que ha atado. "¿Eso es...?"

Ella niega con la cabeza, metiendo la cuerda anudada detrás de ella. "Lo prometo, no es-"

Mantengo la compostura, aunque estoy aterrorizado. "Sayori, ¿podría ver eso?"

Ella niega con la cabeza, los ojos relucientes. "No, yo-yo-"

"Por favor, dámelo" le digo en voz baja, extendiéndome a la mano.

Las manos de Sayori tiemblan cuando a regañadientes pone la soga en mi mano.

Cerré mi puño con la cuerda, arrojándolo en el cubo junto a su cama.

Sayori está visiblemente temblando cuando me vuelvo hacia ella. "Lo siento" susurra, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Sayori, sé que es lo mejor para ti" le digo "y definitivamente no es eso."

Ella ríe amargamente, deslizando sus ojos. "¡No tendrías que gastar esta sabiduría en mi si tan solo me dejarás desaparecer-!"

"Así no es como funciona, Sayori" digo con una voz de acero. "Sé tres cosas con absoluta certeza" Levanto un dedo. "Te amo".

Sayori niega con la cabeza, murmurando para sí misma.

Levanto otro. "Me amas".

Ella evita mi mirada, mirando al suelo.

Levanto el final. "Suicidarte no hará feliz a nadie."

"Por favor, T/N" intenta Sayori, sacudiendo la cabeza y buscando la papelera. "Solo déjame-"

"No", digo con una intensidad y nitidez que nos impacta a los dos. "No harás nada dañino para ti, nadie será feliz si tu desapareces."

Hay otro momento de silencio antes de abrir mis brazos y Sayori vuele hacia ellos.

Está llorando otra vez, pero esta vez en mi pecho. "Lo siento, yo-"

"Shh" Murmuro, acariciando su cabello y abrazándola. "Estás a salvo"

"Solo quiero ..."

La calmo estrechándola más fuerte. "Te amo, Sayori, y nada, ni siquiera las nubes en tu cabeza, puede convencerme de lo contrario"

Sayori asintió con tranquila aceptación, enterrándose más profundamente en mis brazos.

One down, three to go.... Una abajo, quedan tres.


	3. Salvando a Natsuki (Lectora)

Natsuki y yo hemos terminado de glasear todos los cupcakes, y ahora los estabamos empaquetando en los contenedores.

"Y estás segura de que Sayori no comerá nada, ¿verdad?" Natsuki exige mientras envuelve la lámina con cuidado alrededor de sus preciosos dulces.

"No completamente" le digo, girándome para mirar a la pequeña chica a mi lado. "Sin embargo, estoy un 60 por ciento segura"

"Probabilidades tranquilizadoras" refunfuña Natsuki mientras me mira.

"¡Oye, tú eres la que me hizo guardar los cupcakes de la noche a la mañana!" Protesto, apilando los contenedores envueltos en el extremo de mi mostrador.

"S-sí, bueno, ¡no es como si pudiera quedármelos!" Natsuki responde, cruzándose de brazos. "Mi papá ..."

"¿Huh?" Me vuelvo para mirarla. "Tu padre haría ¿qué?"

"Probablemente darme una paliza" murmura en voz baja.

Paro de apilar los cupcakes. "Espera, ¿qué?"

"¡Nada!" Natsuki mueve su mano con desdén. "Mi papá simplemente no quiere mis 'estúpidas cosas para hornear o cualquier mierda de manga en su maldita casa'." Ella ríe amargamente.

"Espera, ¿él dijo eso?" Pregunto, preocupada. "Natsuki, ¿estás bien viviendo allí?"

"¡Por supuesto, tontita!" ella resopla, desconcertada por mi preocupación. "A veces papá se enfada, eso es todo" Se frota el estómago mientras dice esto, acariciando delicadamente su caja torácica.

"Natsuki, ¿puedo ver debajo de tu camisa por un segundo?" Pregunto cuidadosamente.

Natsuki se ve consternada. "¡No! ¿Qué diablos es esa pregunta?" Para probar más su punto, ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, dando un paso atrás.

Me estremezco. "No de esa manera, Natsuki, quiero decir-" Tomé aliento. "Necesito ver si estás herida."

La comprensión aparece en su rostro cuando Natsuki entiende lo que estoy preguntando. "Yo ... no puedo, él ..."

"Natsuki, por favor déjame ver", pregunto en voz baja.

Natsuki tartamudea, colorada, por un segundo antes de suspirar profundamente y levantar su camisa para revelar su estómago y una camiseta interior.

Me adelanto, levantando cuidadosamente la camiseta para ver los vendajes. Inclino la cabeza, pidiéndole permiso en silencio.

Natsuki asiente con la cabeza, todavía insegura. Le dirijo una mirada tranquilizadora, tratando de demostrarle que no voy a lastimarla.

Después de levantar las vendas, encuentro exactamente lo que temía: hematomas.

Natsuki ha estado en silencio todo el tiempo excepto por su respiración tranquila y constante; pero ahora su respiración se estaba acelerando, y pude sentir su corazón palpitar. Suavemente pinché uno de sus moretones con horrorizado asombro por la plétora de azules, morados y negros. Ella sisea entre dientes.

Finalmente encontré la mirada de Natsuki, y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas.

"Lo-lo siento, yo-yo-" se ahoga en sus gritos, tratando de secarse los ojos.

"Oye, shh, está bien" le aseguro, envolviendo su torso de nuevo y bajando su camisa. "No necesitas disculparte por nada, Natsuki".

"¡Pero lo hago, T/N!" ella solloza, las mejillas rosadas mientras lucha por respirar. "No te lo dije, y ahora piensas que solo soy una-"

"Natsuki, cállate" le digo, tirando de ella en un suave abrazo y tratando de calmar su agresivo hipo.

Ella murmura en mi pecho, agarrándome la espalda y respirando pesadamente. Sigo acariciándola, tratando de convencerla de que estaba bien.

Finalmente deja de llorar, retrocediendo y mirándome con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?" Pregunto suavemente

"Desde siempre" susurra. "Se siente como una eternidad desde que mamá se fue y papá comenzó a beber tanto, y -" La calmo nuevamente colocando suavemente mi dedo en sus labios. Ella dejó de hablar y miró hacia otro lado.

Así que el padre de Natsuki se había convertido en un borracho abusivo después de la ida de la madre de Natsuki; por lo que deduzco de los murmullos rotos de Natsuki, ha estado sucediendo desde hace un tiempo.

El estómago de Natsuki retumba y ella se aparta del abrazo.

"Debería irme, yo ..." ella comienza a buscar su bolso.

"No" interrumpo, agarrando su brazo. Ella se vuelve hacia mí con una esperanza disfrazada en sus ojos color fucsia.

"T/N, yo-" ella débilmente intenta por segunda vez.

"No" repito con firmeza. "Natsuki, si podemos evitarlo, nunca volverás allí. Nunca".

Natsuki me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. "T/N, mi padre-"

"Al diablo con tu padre" declaro, sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

"T/N", dice en voz baja. "¿Qué pasa si él ...?" su voz se apaga y Natsuki me mira con un miedo inusual. "Tengo miedo" murmura.

"Lo sé, Natsuki" digo. "Pero vamos a asegurarnos de que estés a salvo. Para siempre".

Natsuki ahora está sorbiendo por la nariz, frotándose el brazo. "¿Qué pasa con mi ropa y esas cosas?"

Levanto una ceja. "¿Qué pasa con ellas?"

Ella me mira con molestia familiar. "Todavía están en mi casa, tontita".

"Por ahora puedes usar mi ropa" le ofrezco y ella asiente a pesar de sus rojas mejillas.

Hay una pausa. Su estómago gruñe de nuevo y ella se maldice a sí misma, dándose un codazo en el estómago.

Alcanzo su brazo, tirando de él. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Ella se lame los labios. "¿Tú qué crees?" ella hace un gesto hacia su estómago. "A menos que eso fuera un terremoto".

"Suena como uno" murmuro, esquivando su mano mientras ella alcanza a golpearme.

"¡No seas mala, T/N!" dice ella, tratando de no reírse.

"¡Bien, bien!" Me rindo. "¿Te gustaría algo de udon?"

"No, no quiero ninguna de tus tonterías instantáneas" resopla. "Si dejas de ser una imbécil, tal vez cocine algo".

"Suena prometedor, pero no tengo ningún ingrediente además de lo básico y tu declarada 'basura instantánea'" bromeo.

"Bueno, traje algunas cosas además de mis suministros para hornear" dice Natsuki, hurgando en su bolsa y produciendo un alijo de utensilios y algunas botellas de condimentos. "¿Huevo Tamago te suena bien?"

Me imagino la doblada y ligera tortilla y asentí. "Eso suena perfecto. Voy a correr escaleras arriba por un segundo para coger algunas cosas, no explotes la cocina mientras no estoy".

Natsuki hace un sonido de indignación y saca su lengua hacia mí. "Como si eso fuese a pasar. Soy una master chef".

Me río para mis adentros y corro escaleras arriba, dirigiéndome al baño, donde está mi improvisado botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cojo una pila de vendajes y una almohada, pongo el alijo en mi cama y vuelvo a bajar las escaleras, donde un delicioso aroma flota en el aire.

"¡Natsuki, huele delicioso!" Declaro mientras camino hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué te dije?" La escucho preguntar mientras doy la vuelta a la esquina. Ella está sonriendo y se apunta a sí misma. "Master chef." 

"Ya veremos" desafío, cogiendo dos platos y dejando que Natsuki coloque sus productos fritos sobre ellos.

Nos sentamos en la isla en dos banquetas, colocamos nuestros platos y empezamos a comer.

A pesar de mis burlas, Natsuki es una chef fantástica. Cierro los ojos y saboreo el delicioso sabor que se siente en mis papilas gustativas. El aroma del vapor proveniente del huevo tamago caliente es casi demasiado para mis sentidos.

Abro los ojos y miro a Natsuki, que no ha tocado su comida." ¿Está bien?" ella pregunta ansiosamente. "Si no te gusta, puedo- "

"Natsuki, ¿estás bromeando?" Yo trago. "¡Esto es increíble!"

Ella parece aliviada antes de transformarse en su personaje segura de sí misma. "¿Qué, esperabas menos de la master chef?"

Me río, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Por supuesto que no! Nunca debí haber dudado de ti".

Nos reímos juntos por un segundo antes de reanudar nuestra comida, Natsuki tomó mordiscos satisfechos de su propio huevo tamago.

Cuando terminamos, apilo nuestros platos cerca del fregadero y los contenedores de cupcakes que horneamos y glaseamos antes.

"¿Quieres tomar un baño?" Pregunto. Natsuki asiente con gratitud, girando y dirigiéndose a la bañera. Le había puesto algunos de mis pijamas para que se los pusiera y los puse en el lavamanos para que se los pusiera después de la ducha.

Espero hasta que escucho que el agua se detiene y corro escaleras arriba para obtener mi alijo de vendas y almohadas, tendiéndolos sobre mi cama.  
No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Natsuki termine, y la oigo tararear para sí misma mientras se seca y se dirige hacia mí en pijama. "Oye, T/N, ¿tú...? - ¿Qué es eso?" ella se da cuenta de que estoy hinchando la almohada y le hago un gesto para que se acueste.

"Espera, ¿qué?" pregunta incómoda, pero de todos modos se dirige a mi cama y se acuesta.  
"¿Puedo levantar tu camisa?" Pregunto vacilante, inseguro de si mi plan funcionará.

"Um, claro, pero ¿por qué-?" ella deja de hablar cuando levanto la camisa y comienzo a envolver las vendas en su magullado pecho. Ella deja de hablar y me concentro en envolver sus heridas con precisión.

Ella respira suavemente mientras termino de envolver, presionando el vendaje en su lugar. La miro a los ojos, inclinándome y presionando un suave beso hacia donde están vendados sus moretones.

Natsuki mira mientras le bajo la camisa, alejándome y doblando mi manta sobre ella.

"Dulces sueños, Natsuki," murmuro, besando su frente y metiéndola como una niña pequeña. Apago las luces y observo mientras ella cierra los ojos, cómoda y segura.

Entro de un paso en el pasillo, sintiéndome segura.

...

Natsuki se acurruca en sus mantas, sintiéndose protegida y amada por primera vez en años. Sonríe secretamente a sí misma, abrazando su torso recién vendado y su estómago lleno con una alegría que casi la desborda de alegría. Ella murmura un tranquilo buenas noches en la oscuridad, durmiéndose rápidamente con los sentimientos de seguridad y felicidad que la arrullan en un sueño satisfecho que le falta desde que su madre se fue.

Two down, two to go.... Dos abajo, quedan dos.


	4. Salvando a Natsuki (Lector)

Natsuki y yo hemos terminado de glasear todos los cupcakes, y ahora los estábamos empaquetando en los contenedores.

"Y estás seguro de que Sayori no comerá nada, ¿verdad?" Natsuki exige mientras envuelve la lámina con cuidado alrededor de sus preciosos dulces.

"No completamente", le digo, girándome para mirar a la pequeña chica a mi lado. "Sin embargo, estoy un 60 por ciento seguro"

"Probabilidades tranquilizadoras", refunfuña Natsuki mientras me mira.

"¡Oye, tú eres la que me hizo guardar los cupcakes de la noche a la mañana!" Protesto, apilando los contenedores envueltos en el extremo de mi mostrador.

"S-sí, bueno, ¡no es como si pudiera quedármelos!" Natsuki responde, cruzándose de brazos. "Mi papá ..."

"¿Huh?" Me vuelvo para mirarla. "Tu padre haría ¿qué?"

"Probablemente darme una paliza" murmura en voz baja.

Paro de apilar los cupcakes. "Espera, ¿qué?"

"¡Nada!" Natsuki mueve su mano con desdén. "Mi papá simplemente no quiere mis '0estúpidas cosas para hornear o cualquier mierda de manga en su maldita casa'." Ella ríe amargamente.

"Espera, ¿él dijo eso?" Pregunto, preocupado. "Natsuki, ¿estás bien viviendo allí?"

"¡Por supuesto, tontito!" ella resopla, desconcertada por mi preocupación. "A veces papá se enfada, eso es todo". Se frota el estómago mientras dice esto, acariciando delicadamente su caja torácica.

"Natsuki, ¿puedo ver debajo de tu camisa por un segundo?" Pregunto cuidadosamente.

Natsuki se ve consternada. "¡No! ¿Qué diablos es esa pregunta?" Para probar más su punto, ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, dando un paso atrás.

Me estremezco. "No de esa manera, Natsuki, quiero decir-" Tomé aliento. "Necesito ver si estás herida."

La comprensión aparece en su rostro cuando Natsuki entiende lo que estoy preguntando. "Yo ... no puedo, él ..."

"Natsuki, por favor déjame ver", pregunto en voz baja.

Natsuki tartamudea, colorada, por un segundo antes de suspirar profundamente y levantar su camisa para revelar su estómago y una camiseta interior.

Me adelanto, levantando cuidadosamente la camiseta para ver los vendajes. Inclino la cabeza, pidiéndole permiso en silencio.

Natsuki asiente con la cabeza, todavía insegura. Le dirijo una mirada tranquilizadora, tratando de demostrarle que no voy a lastimarla.

Después de levantar las vendas, encuentro exactamente lo que temía: hematomas.

Natsuki ha estado en silencio todo el tiempo excepto por su respiración tranquila y constante; pero ahora su respiración se estaba acelerando, y pude sentir su corazón palpitar. Suavemente pinché uno de sus moretones con horrorizado asombro por la plétora de azules, morados y negros. Ella sisea entre dientes.

Finalmente encontré la mirada de Natsuki, y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas.

"Lo-lo siento, yo-yo-" se ahoga en sus gritos, tratando de secarse los ojos.

"Oye, shh, está bien" le aseguro, envolviendo su torso de nuevo y bajando su camisa. "No necesitas disculparte por nada, Natsuki".

"¡Pero lo hago, T/N!" ella solloza, las mejillas rosadas mientras lucha por respirar. "No te lo dije, y ahora piensas que solo soy una-"

"Natsuki, cállate" le digo, tirando de ella en un suave abrazo y tratando de calmar su agresivo hipo.

Ella murmura en mi pecho, agarrándome la espalda y respirando pesadamente. Sigo acariciándola, tratando de convencerla de que estaba bien.

Finalmente deja de llorar, retrocediendo y mirándome con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?" Pregunto suavemente

"Desde siempre" susurra. "Se siente como una eternidad desde que mamá se fue y papá comenzó a beber tanto, y -" La calmo nuevamente colocando suavemente mi dedo en sus labios. Ella dejó de hablar y miró hacia otro lado.

Así que el padre de Natsuki se había convertido en un borracho abusivo después de la ida de la madre de Natsuki; por lo que deduzco de los murmullos rotos de Natsuki, ha estado sucediendo desde hace un tiempo.

El estómago de Natsuki retumba y ella se aparta del abrazo.

"Debería irme, yo ..." ella comienza a buscar su bolso.

"No" interrumpo, agarrando su brazo. Ella se vuelve hacia mí con una esperanza disfrazada en sus ojos color fucsia.

"T/N, yo-" ella débilmente intenta por segunda vez.

"No" repito con firmeza. "Natsuki, si podemos evitarlo, nunca volverás allí. Nunca".

Natsuki me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. "T/N, mi padre-"

"Al diablo con tu padre" declaro, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo.

"T/N", dice en voz baja. "¿Qué pasa si él ...?" su voz se apaga y Natsuki me mira con un miedo inusual. "Tengo miedo" murmura.

"Lo sé, Natsuki" digo. "Pero vamos a asegurarnos de que estés a salvo. Para siempre".

Natsuki ahora está sorbiendo por la nariz, frotándose el brazo. "¿Qué pasa con mi ropa y esas cosas?"

Levanto una ceja. "¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

Ella me mira con molestia familiar. "Todavía están en mi casa, tontito".

"Por ahora puedes usar mi ropa" le ofrezco y ella asiente a pesar de sus rojas mejillas.

Hay una pausa Su estómago gruñe de nuevo y ella se maldice a sí misma, dándose un codazo en el estómago.

Alcanzo su brazo, tirando de él. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Ella se lame los labios. "¿Tú qué crees?" ella hace un gesto hacia su estómago. "A menos que eso fuera un terremoto".

"Suena como uno", murmuro, esquivando su mano mientras ella alcanza a golpearme.

"¡No seas malo, T/N!" dice ella, tratando de no reírse.

"¡Bien, bien!" Me rindo. "¿Te gustaría algo de udon?"

"No, no quiero ninguna de tus tonterías instantáneas" resopla. "Si dejas de ser un imbécil, tal vez cocine algo".

"Suena prometedor, pero no tengo ningún ingrediente además de lo básico y tu declarada 'basura instantánea'" bromeo.

"Bueno, traje algunas cosas además de mis suministros para hornear" dice Natsuki, hurgando en su bolsa y produciendo un alijo de utensilios y algunas botellas de condimentos. "¿Huevo Tamago te suena bien?"

Me imagino la doblada y ligera tortilla y asentí. "Eso suena perfecto. Voy a correr escaleras arriba por un segundo para coger algunas cosas, no explotes la cocina mientras no estoy".

Natsuki hace un sonido de indignación y saca su lengua hacia mí. "Como si eso fuese a pasar. Soy una master chef".

Me río para mis adentros y corro escaleras arriba, dirigiéndome al baño, donde está mi improvisado botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cojo una pila de vendajes y una almohada, pongo el alijo en mi cama y vuelvo a bajar las escaleras, donde un delicioso aroma flota en el aire.

"¡Natsuki, huele delicioso!" Declaro mientras camino hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué te dije?" La escucho preguntar mientras doy la vuelta a la esquina. Ella está sonriendo y se apunta a sí misma. "Master chef." 

"Ya veremos" desafío, cogiendo dos platos y dejando que Natsuki coloque sus productos fritos sobre ellos.

Nos sentamos en la isla en dos banquetas, colocamos nuestros platos y empezamos a comer.

A pesar de mis burlas, Natsuki es una chef fantástica. Cierro los ojos y saboreo el delicioso sabor que se siente en mis papilas gustativas. El aroma del vapor proveniente del huevo tamago caliente es casi demasiado para mis sentidos.

Abro los ojos y miro a Natsuki, que no ha tocado su comida." ¿Está bien?" ella pregunta ansiosamente. "Si no te gusta, puedo- "

"Natsuki, ¿estás bromeando?" Yo trago. "¡Esto es increíble!"

Ella parece aliviada antes de transformarse en su personaje segura de sí misma. "¿Qué, esperabas menos de la master chef?"

Me río, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Por supuesto que no! Nunca debí haber dudado de ti".

Nos reímos juntos por un segundo antes de reanudar nuestra comida, Natsuki tomó mordiscos satisfechos de su propio huevo tamago.

Cuando terminamos, apilo nuestros platos cerca del fregadero y los contenedores de cupcakes que horneamos y glaseamos antes.

"¿Quieres tomar un baño?" Pregunto. Natsuki asiente con gratitud, girando y dirigiéndose a la bañera. Le había puesto algunos de mis pijamas para que se los pusiera y los puse en el lavamanos para que se los pusiera después de la ducha.

Espero hasta que escucho que el agua se detiene y corro escaleras arriba para obtener mi alijo de vendas y almohadas, tendiéndolos sobre mi cama.  
No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Natsuki termine, y la oigo tararear para sí misma mientras se seca y se dirige hacia mí en pijama. "Oye, T/N, ¿tú...? - ¿Qué es eso?" ella se da cuenta de que estoy hinchando la almohada y le hago un gesto para que se acueste.

"Espera, ¿qué?" pregunta incómoda, pero de todos modos se dirige a mi cama y se acuesta.  
"¿Puedo levantar tu camisa?" Pregunto vacilante, inseguro de si mi plan funcionará.

"Um, claro, pero ¿por qué-?" ella deja de hablar cuando levanto la camisa y comienzo a envolver las vendas en su magullado pecho. Ella deja de hablar y me concentro en envolver sus heridas con precisión.

Ella respira suavemente mientras termino de envolver, presionando el vendaje en su lugar. La miro a los ojos, inclinándome y presionando un suave beso hacia donde están vendados sus moretones.

Natsuki mira mientras le bajo la camisa, alejándome y doblando mi manta sobre ella.

"Dulces sueños, Natsuki," murmuro, besando su frente y metiéndola como una niña pequeña. Apago las luces y observo mientras ella cierra los ojos, cómoda y segura.

Entro de un paso en el pasillo, sintiéndome seguro.

...

Natsuki se acurruca en sus mantas, sintiéndose protegida y amada por primera vez en años. Sonríe secretamente a sí misma, abrazando su torso recién vendado y su estómago lleno con una alegría que casi la desborda de alegría. Ella murmura un tranquilo buenas noches en la oscuridad, durmiéndose rápidamente con los sentimientos de seguridad y felicidad que la arrullan en un sueño satisfecho que le falta desde que su madre se fue.

Two down, two to go.... Dos abajo, quedan dos.


	5. Salvando a Yuri (Lectora)

Yuri empuja a Monika por la puerta, mirando con odio mientras las otras chicas se van. Sonríe maliciosamente cuando se voltea hacia mí, con los dientes brillando con la luz.

"¡Finalmente, finalmente!" Exclama Yuri, volviéndose hacia mí con inquietante entusiasmo. Ella se calma, sonriendo suavemente. "Esto es realmente todo lo que quería". Ella da un paso hacia mí. "T/N, no hay necesidad de pasar el fin de semana preparándose para el festival con Monika - ¡tan solo ven a mi casa!"

Asentí vacilante, insegura de lo que le había pasado. Yuri podría ser un poco obsesiva a veces, pero nunca algo así ...

Volví a concentrarme en los murmuros emocionados de Yuri. "¡Todo el día, solo nosotros dos! ¿No suena maravilloso?" Ella se ríe locamente."Wow, realmente hay algo mal conmigo, ¿verdad?"

Me quedo completamente quieta, petrificada de lo que Yuri podría hacerme a mí o a ella misma si hago algo.

"¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Ya no me importa!" Sus ojos brillan. "Nunca me he sentido tan bien en toda mi vida. Solo estar contigo es un placer mucho mayor que cualquier cosa que pueda imaginar. Estoy adicta a ti. Se siente como si fuera a morir si no respiro el mismo aire que tú ".

Un parpadeo de su comportamiento anterior y tímido regresa. Yuri se sonroja, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello violeta." ¿No es agradable que alguien se preocupe tanto por ti? ¿Tener a alguien que quiera revivir toda su vida a tu alrededor?" Ella toma una respiración profunda. "Pero si se siente tan bien ... ¿por qué se siente cada vez más como que algo horrible va a pasar?"

Me encojo de hombros tímidamente. Yuri no presta atención a mis palabras, totalmente enamorada por expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta y mirándome como si me estuviera escaneando.

Yuri se aferra a su corazón. "Quizás es por eso que intenté pararme al principio ..." reflexiona. Ella niega con la cabeza. "La sensación es muy fuerte ahora. Ya no me importa, ¡T/N!" repite lo que dijo antes con el mismo entusiasmo que antes. "Tengo que decirte ..." su voz se apaga antes de que ella reanude su volumen fuerte. "Estoy ... ¡estoy locamente enamorada de ti!" prácticamente grita. "Se siente como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo ... cada gota de sangre en mí ... grita tu nombre". Ella toma otra respiración profunda. "No me importa cuáles sean las consecuencias, no me importa si Monika está escuchando. Por favor, T/N, tan solo sepas cuánto te amo". Ella se para por un momento. "Te amo tanto que incluso me toco con el bolígrafo que te robé". Ella me mira de nuevo. "Solo quiero abrir tu piel y gatear dentro de ti".

La intensidad de las palabras de Yuri me hace temblar, y la alegría en sus ojos no ayuda a mi temblor. Yuri está por deshacerse. Lo sé. El nudo está casi desatado.

Ella habla de nuevo. "Te quiero entera para mí misma. Y seré solo tuya. ¿No suena perfecto?" Ella se suaviza, sonrojándose delicadamente. "Dime, T/N. Dime que quieres ser mi amante. ¿Aceptas mi confesión?"

Pauso. Si me rehúso, Yuri podría atacarme en un ataque. Ella parece completamente nerviosa, y cualquier provocación podría hacerla estallar. Considero aceptar en su lugar; pero si lo hago, ¿qué pasa si ella es vencida por la pasión y se lastima a sí misma o a mí?

Decido que la opción más segura es aceptar.

Los ojos de Yuri brillan de anticipación. Asiento lentamente, todavía sorprendida por su brusquedad repentina. "Sí."

Los ojos de Yuri se iluminan y ella comienza a reír. Me quedo quieta. Su sonrisa tonta se convierte rápidamente en una risa encantada, luego en ansiosa, luego en loca.

Los ojos de Yuri se abren completamente cuando saca un cuchillo de cocina grande y se lo empuja hacia su estómago.

Grito y me lanzo contra ella, derribándola.

Siento dolor en la palma de mi mano cuando me doy cuenta de que el cuchillo de Yuri me había cortado. Me estremezco, pero la detengo de todos modos. La miro hacia abajo. Yuri jadea y tiembla, sonidos irreconocibles escapando de sus labios. Presioné mi mano contra el pecho, tratando de calmarla. Me di cuenta de que estoy directamente encima de ella y cambio para no aplastarla por completo.

"T/N -" se atraganta, respirando rápidamente. "¿-por qué-?"

"Te lo dije antes, Yuri, te amo", le digo, quitándome el pelo de la cara y poniendo mis manos sobre su caja torácica, tratando de ralentizar los latidos de su corazón. "Y si realmente me amas, también, dejarías de luchar. Ver tu dolor me lastimaría".

Ella deja de tratar de alejarme, se queda inmóvil y mira fijamente su cuchillo, que fue lanzado por el aula en nuestra lucha. Está manchado con sangre, que afortunadamente es mía en lugar de la suya.

Yuri nota visiblemente la sangre, y me mira. "¡T/N, estás herida! "ella se da cuenta. Su rostro se suaviza, todo rastro del inquietante entusiasmo de antes se ha ido. El nudo se está apretando lentamente.

Me alejo más de ella, permitiéndole que se siente mientras está contenida. Ella extiende su palma, y le doy mi mano.

Ella lo inspecciona de cerca, luego se encuentra con mi mirada con ojos tristes. "Yo te hice esto".

Niego con la cabeza. "No fue tu culpa".

"Pero si la fue, T/N", argumenta en voz baja. "Si no hubiera hecho ese corte fatal, no estarías sangrando en este momento".

"Tecnicismos", digo despreocupadamente, lo que la hace reír suavemente. "Me gustaría ver algo a cambio de que tu revises mi mano" comprensión aparece en su rostro.

"T/N, no, yo-" Ignoro su tartamudeo y agarro su mano, arremangándole las mangas para revelar lo que parecen millones de cicatrices.

"T/N", dice en un tono roto. "Lo siento, yo-" Sus lágrimas me mojaron la manga mientras me inclino para mirar sus heridas. Algunas frescas con sangre todavía rezumando, algunas viejas con sangre seca encostrada a su alrededor. Examiné su brazo más. Algunas de estas tienen que tener meses.

"Yuri, ¿con qué frecuencia te lastimas?" Pregunto con cuidado.

"Solo cuando estoy demasiado eufórica", exhala. "Que era cada vez que estaba cerca de ti".

"Monika tenía razón, yo te estaba capacitando", asentí, suspirando para mí misma.

Yuri no dice nada mientras me pongo de pie, pateo su cuchillo ensangrentado lejos, y saco peróxido y vendas de mi mochila. Tomo el brazo de Yuri en mi mano y empiezo a untar peróxido en sus cicatrices y cortes.

Ella sisea entre dientes, el dolor no le proporciona placer por primera vez en, supuestamente, meses. Envuelvo su brazo con cuidado, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no golpear demasiado fuerte sus cortes más sensibles. En poco tiempo, el brazo de Yuri se ha entumecido y ella está mirando sin dolor en sus ojos.

Bajé la manga y la miré a los ojos. "Me amas, ¿verdad?"

Ella se sonroja y asiente.

"¿Crees que sé lo que es mejor para ti?" Otro asentimiento.

"Esto es lo que estoy completamente seguro de que es lo mejor para ti, Yuri", le digo con seguridad. "Cortarse no es saludable y detenerlo sería beneficioso para su salud mental".

Ella ríe en silencio ante el golpe que le dio a Monika antes. "Si, probablemente."

Suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza y apoyando la cara en sus palmas. "No puedo creer que les haya dicho esas cosas terribles a Natsuki y a Monika".

Le acaricio el pelo. "Tú no eras tú misma. Algo extraño le ha estado sucediendo a todos últimamente".

Yuri asiente. "Lo he observado también. Pero ..." ella me mira con esperanza y determinación. "Algo es diferente ahora, algo que cambiará todo para mejor".

"Espero que tengas razón, Yuri". Le ofrezco mi mano, y ella la acepta. Arranqué a Yuri y uní mi codo con el de ella.

"¿Deberíamos, mi señora?" Pregunto con un toque curiosamente formal a mi voz.

"Lo haremos" dice, adoptando su propio acento.

Marchamos majestuosamente por las puertas y hacia la entrada principal. Yuri tira de su brazo hacia atrás, mirándome con nuevo coraje.

"¿T/N?" ella pregunta.

"¿Mm?" Contesto.

"Gracias" presiona un beso en mi mejilla. "Prometo no dañarme a mí misma intencionalmente nunca más".

La seguridad en sus ojos me convence de su garantía. "Te creo."

Yuri sonríe dulcemente, y se despide con la mano mientras regresa a casa.

Le devuelvo la despedida. Sé que ella estará a salvo.

El nudo está bien sujeto.

Three down, one to go.... Tres abajo, queda una.


	6. Salvando a Yuri (Lector)

Yuri empuja a Monika por la puerta, mirando con odio mientras las otras chicas se van. Sonríe maliciosamente cuando se voltea hacia mí, con los dientes brillando con la luz.

"¡Finalmente, finalmente!" Exclama Yuri, volviéndose hacia mí con inquietante entusiasmo. Ella se calma, sonriendo suavemente. "Esto es realmente todo lo que quería". Ella da un paso hacia mí. "T/N, no hay necesidad de pasar el fin de semana preparándose para el festival con Monika - ¡tan solo ven a mi casa!"

Asentí vacilante, inseguro de lo que le había pasado. Yuri podría ser un poco obsesiva a veces, pero nunca algo así ...

Volví a concentrarme en los murmuros emocionados de Yuri. "¡Todo el día, solo nosotros dos! ¿No suena maravilloso?" Ella se ríe locamente."Wow, realmente hay algo mal conmigo, ¿verdad?"

Me quedo completamente quieto, petrificado de lo que Yuri podría hacerme a mí o a ella misma si hago algo.

"¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Ya no me importa!" Sus ojos brillan. "Nunca me he sentido tan bien en toda mi vida. Solo estar contigo es un placer mucho mayor que cualquier cosa que pueda imaginar. Estoy adicta a ti. Se siente como si fuera a morir si no respiro el mismo aire que tú ".

Un parpadeo de su comportamiento anterior y tímido regresa. Yuri se sonroja, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello violeta." ¿No es agradable que alguien se preocupe tanto por ti? ¿Tener a alguien que quiera revivir toda su vida a tu alrededor?" Ella toma una respiración profunda. "Pero si se siente tan bien ... ¿por qué se siente cada vez más como que algo horrible va a pasar?"

Me encojo de hombros tímidamente. Yuri no presta atención a mis palabras, totalmente enamorada por expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta y mirándome como si me estuviera escaneando.

Yuri se aferra a su corazón. "Quizás es por eso que intenté pararme al principio ..." reflexiona. Ella niega con la cabeza. "La sensación es muy fuerte ahora. Ya no me importa, ¡T/N!" repite lo que dijo antes con el mismo entusiasmo que antes. "Tengo que decirte ..." su voz se apaga antes de que ella reanude su volumen fuerte. "Estoy ... ¡estoy locamente enamorada de ti!" prácticamente grita. "Se siente como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo ... cada gota de sangre en mí ... grita tu nombre". Ella toma otra respiración profunda. "No me importa cuáles sean las consecuencias, no me importa si Monika está escuchando. Por favor, T/N, tan solo sepas cuánto te amo". Ella se para por un momento. "Te amo tanto que incluso me toco con el bolígrafo que te robé". Ella me mira de nuevo. "Solo quiero abrir tu piel y gatear dentro de ti".

La intensidad de las palabras de Yuri me hace temblar, y la alegría en sus ojos no ayuda a mi temblor. Yuri está por deshacerse. Lo sé. El nudo está casi desatado.

Ella habla de nuevo. "Te quiero entero para mí misma. Y seré solo tuyo. ¿No suena perfecto?" Ella se suaviza, sonrojándose delicadamente. "Dime, T/N. Dime que quieres ser mi amante. ¿Aceptas mi confesión?"

Pauso. Si me rehúso, Yuri podría atacarme en un ataque. Ella parece completamente nerviosa, y cualquier provocación podría hacerla estallar. Considero aceptar en su lugar; pero si lo hago, ¿qué pasa si ella es vencida por la pasión y se lastima a sí misma o a mí?

Decido que la opción más segura es aceptar.

Los ojos de Yuri brillan de anticipación. Asiento lentamente, todavía sorprendido por su brusquedad repentina. "Sí."

Los ojos de Yuri se iluminan y ella comienza a reír. Me quedo quieto. Su sonrisa tonta se convierte rápidamente en una risa encantada, luego en ansiosa, luego en loca.

Los ojos de Yuri se abren completamente cuando saca un cuchillo de cocina grande y se lo empuja hacia su estómago.

Grito y me lanzo contra ella, derribándola.

Siento dolor en la palma de mi mano cuando me doy cuenta de que el cuchillo de Yuri me había cortado. Me estremezco, pero la detengo de todos modos. La miro hacia abajo. Yuri jadea y tiembla, sonidos irreconocibles escapando de sus labios. Presioné mi mano contra el pecho, tratando de calmarla. Me di cuenta de que estoy directamente encima de ella y cambio para no aplastarla por completo.

"T/N -" se atraganta, respirando rápidamente. "¿-por qué-?"

"Te lo dije antes, Yuri, te amo", le digo, quitándome el pelo de la cara y poniendo mis manos sobre su caja torácica, tratando de ralentizar los latidos de su corazón. "Y si realmente me amas, también, dejarías de luchar. Ver tu dolor me lastimaría".

Ella deja de tratar de alejarme, se queda inmóvil y mira fijamente su cuchillo, que fue lanzado por el aula en nuestra lucha. Está manchado con sangre, que afortunadamente es mía en lugar de la suya.

Yuri nota visiblemente la sangre, y me mira. "¡T/N, estás herido! "ella se da cuenta. Su rostro se suaviza, todo rastro del inquietante entusiasmo de antes se ha ido. El nudo se está apretando lentamente.

Me alejo más de ella, permitiéndole que se siente mientras está contenida. Ella extiende su palma, y le doy mi mano.

Ella lo inspecciona de cerca, luego se encuentra con mi mirada con ojos tristes. "Yo te hice esto".

Niego con la cabeza. "No fue tu culpa".

"Pero si la fue, T/N", argumenta en voz baja. "Si no hubiera hecho ese corte fatal, no estarías sangrando en este momento".

"Tecnicismos", digo despreocupadamente, lo que la hace reír suavemente. "Me gustaría ver algo a cambio de que tu revises mi mano" comprensión aparece en su rostro.

"T/N, no, yo-" Ignoro su tartamudeo y agarro su mano, arremangándole las mangas para revelar lo que parecen millones de cicatrices.

"T/N", dice en un tono roto. "Lo siento, yo-" Sus lágrimas me mojaron la manga mientras me inclino para mirar sus heridas. Algunas frescas con sangre todavía rezumando, algunas viejas con sangre seca encostrada a su alrededor. Examiné su brazo más. Algunas de estas tienen que tener meses.

"Yuri, ¿con qué frecuencia te lastimas?" Pregunto con cuidado.

"Solo cuando estoy demasiado eufórica", exhala. "Que era cada vez que estaba cerca de ti".

"Monika tenía razón, yo te estaba capacitando", asentí, suspirando para mí mismo.

Yuri no dice nada mientras me pongo de pie, pateo su cuchillo ensangrentado lejos, y saco peróxido y vendas de mi mochila. Tomo el brazo de Yuri en mi mano y empiezo a untar peróxido en sus cicatrices y cortes.

Ella sisea entre dientes, el dolor no le proporciona placer por primera vez en, supuestamente, meses. Envuelvo su brazo con cuidado, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no golpear demasiado fuerte sus cortes más sensibles. En poco tiempo, el brazo de Yuri se ha entumecido y ella está mirando sin dolor en sus ojos.

Bajé la manga y la miré a los ojos. "Me amas, ¿verdad?"

Ella se sonroja y asiente.

"¿Crees que sé lo que es mejor para ti?" Otro asentimiento.

"Esto es lo que estoy completamente seguro de que es lo mejor para ti, Yuri", le digo con seguridad. "Cortarse no es saludable y detenerlo sería beneficioso para su salud mental".

Ella ríe en silencio ante el golpe que le dio a Monika antes. "Si, probablemente."

Suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza y apoyando la cara en sus palmas. "No puedo creer que les haya dicho esas cosas terribles a Natsuki y a Monika".

Le acaricio el pelo. "Tú no eras tú misma. Algo extraño le ha estado sucediendo a todos últimamente".

Yuri asiente. "Lo he observado también. Pero ..." ella me mira con esperanza y determinación. "Algo es diferente ahora, algo que cambiará todo para mejor".

"Espero que tengas razón, Yuri". Le ofrezco mi mano, y ella la acepta. Arranqué a Yuri y uní mi codo con el de ella.

"¿Deberíamos, mi señora?" Pregunto con un toque curiosamente formal a mi voz.

"Lo haremos" dice, adoptando su propio acento.

Marchamos majestuosamente por las puertas y hacia la entrada principal. Yuri tira de su brazo hacia atrás, mirándome con nuevo coraje.

"¿T/N?" ella pregunta.

"¿Mm?" Contesto.

"Gracias" presiona un beso en mi mejilla. "Prometo no dañarme a mí misma intencionalmente nunca más".

La seguridad en sus ojos me convence de su garantía. "Te creo."

Yuri sonríe dulcemente, y se despide con la mano mientras regresa a casa.

Le devuelvo la despedida. Sé que ella estará a salvo.

El nudo está bien sujeto.

Three down, one to go.... Tres abajo, queda una.


	7. Salvando a Monika (Lectora)

Tras comenzar los preparativos para el festival, Monika asignó grupos y finalmente no dio opción. Yuri, Natsuki y Sayori están trabajando juntas: Yuri haciendo las decoraciones, Natsuki horneando sus magdalenas fantásticas, y Sayori simplemente está cerca para ayudarlas y evitar que peleen como me he dado cuenta que hacen tras de unirme al club. 

Ah, y por supuesto, Monika y yo estamos trabajando en los panfletos.

Había obtenido el número de teléfono de Monika antes de haber aplazado la reunión del día, asegurándoles a Natsuki y a Yuri que Sayori estaría bien y que podría trabajar con ellas en un santiamén.

Ahora es el día de los preparativos. Estoy en secreto emocionada de tener un tiempo a solas con Monika; aunque Sayori y yo somos cercanas y Natsuki y Yuri parecen lo suficientemente amables, Monika es realmente una de mis miembros favoritas del club.

Después de pensar en este pensamiento traicionero, me siento culpable de sentir remordimiento por favorecer a una más que a las otras tres, y me centro en limpiar mi habitación para que Monika no piense que soy una completa idiota.

Terminando mi proceso de limpieza, doy un paso atrás para admirar mi trabajo: mangas brillantes ordenados por series apiladas prolijamente en mi estante, animes organizados por color sobre el manga mencionado anteriormente, y varios videojuegos.

Mirando orgullosa de lejos mis estantes, le doy una patada a la pila de ropa sucia y varios deberes olvidados más allá de mi cama y corro al baño a buscar un ambientador; aunque solo detecto el olor más débil, estoy segura de que Monika es como la mayoría de las chicas y puede oler hasta el más leve olor ofensivo.

Después de rociar el aire agresivamente hasta que prácticamente me estoy ahogando con el fuerte aroma, guardo el ambientador y me dirijo a la sala de estar para colocar los suministros que Monika me había pedido que recuperara: lápices, bolígrafos y marcadores de colores para poder decorar los poemas seleccionados y la información del club impresa en los panfletos que Monika está preparando.

Me siento en el sofá, hundiéndome en los cojines hasta que soy una con el acogedor sofá. Miro el reloj. Es casi la hora de la llegada de Monika. Normalmente esperaría que fuera puntual como suele serlo la líder de un club responsable, pero últimamente parece que su práctica en el piano se antepone a su puntualidad. Lo cual está bien, por supuesto, tan solo que ahora no estoy segura si ella estará aquí a tiempo.

Justo antes de darme por vencida y subir las escaleras para esperar, escucho tres golpes ansiosos que resuenan en mi puerta. Me paro, mi corazón latiendo. Aunque no lo admitiré, estoy emocionada por un tiempo a solas con Monika.

Abro la puerta y ahí está ella.

"Hola, T/N!" ella sonríe dulcemente. Monika lleva puesto un sencillo vestido blanco para que coincida con su cinta de pelo, un borde de encaje en los bordes de las mangas y la falda.

"Hola, Monika" sonrío nerviosamente. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, una chica hermosa y yo, ¿solas? "Te ves ..." Lucho por la palabra correcta, "... bonita"

La sorpresa transforma sus rasgos. Quiero abofetearme a mí misma.

Una sonrisa radiante se desliza sobre su rostro, sus mejillas brillan. "Gracias, T/N!"

Crisis evitada.

Nos paramos torpemente por un momento antes de que Monika tome mi mano y me empuje a través del umbral." Bueno, no te quedes ahí parada, ¡invítame a sentarme!"

Me río y hago un gesto hacia el sofá en el que me estaba hundiendo antes. "Sé mi invitada."

Monika se ríe y se acomoda, cruzando las manos en su regazo.

Otro silencio.

Miro sus dedos moviéndose nerviosamente, sus manos doblándose y se desdoblándose meticulosamente.

Me doy cuenta de algo y aclaro mi garganta. "Monika, ¿dónde están los panfletos?"

Ella suspira. "T/N, tenemos que hablar".

Me muevo inquieta. "Está bien, ¿sobre qué?"

Ella pone los puños en su regazo, arrugando su vestido. "Esto va a sonar raro".

"Estoy acostumbrada a lo raro, soy amiga de Sayori, después de todo", trato de descifrar una broma para aclarar la neblina que se establece en el aire.

Monika apenas sonríe y me mira. "¿Sabes la epifanía sobre la que escribí?"

Asiento, ahora vacilante e insegura. "Sí. Es bastante reciente, ¿verdad?"

"Sucedió la mañana en que te uniste al club, T/N".

"Eso es extraño. ¿Por qué habría de ...?"

"T/N, soy diferente" Monika me interrumpe. "Extremadamente diferente".

"Está bien" digo. "Todos somos diferentes. Es lo que te hace especial".

"Fui a la guardería, T/N", dice Monika.

Retrocedo, sorprendida. "Oh, lo siento, yo ..."

Monika se da un golpe en la frente. "Lo siento, eso fue innecesario, esto es realmente estresante".

"Vamos, Monika. Sea lo que sea, te prometo que no te juzgaré" juro, poniendo mi mano en mi corazón como un miembro del jurado que hace un juramento.

"¿Promesa?" ella pregunta en voz baja.

"Promesa" confirmo.

"Yo ..." Monika respira profundamente. "no pertenezco aquí"

Parpadeo. "¿Como, quieres mudarte?"

"No, T/N", ella aparta la mirada de sus zapatos hacia mí. "No pertenezco a este universo".

Siento una sacudida ya que todo mi cuerpo se inmoviliza. Ahora no hablo y me muevo completamente por mi propia cuenta.

...

Monika mira fijamente a los ojos de T/N con una intensidad feroz. "No pertenezco a este universo" repite.

¿Monika está intentando romper la cuarta pared?

Monika sonríe victoriosa. "Sabía que funcionaría".

Esto es extraño ...

Monika lo ignora. "T/N, ¿puedes oírme?"

Técnicamente, no. Solo puedo leer este texto. Espera, ¿por qué estoy hablando con mi ordenador? Esto es solo un juego.

Monika extiende la mano y toma las manos de T/N, agarrándose los dedos como líneas de vida.

Las guías del juego no dicen nada sobre esto ...

"Las guías del juego no saben que trataría de llegar a ti tan temprano" responde Monika.

Espera, ¿en verdad puede Monika oírme?

"Cada palabra" Monika sonríe dulcemente. "¿Pero podemos centrarnos en mí por un momento?"

Puede que me esté volviendo loca, pero ve por ello.

"Como dije, no pertenezco a este universo", comenzó Monika. "Cuando el 'jugador' o lo que sea que quieras llamar se unió al club de literatura, esa mañana tuve una epifanía extraña. De repente pude ver todo: una base de datos completa de archivos de personajes y guiones. La vista me hizo querer arrancarme los ojos.

"De repente pude ver todo, tanto si quería como si no" continuó Monika. "Me di cuenta de que todos mis amigos eran códigos, personalidades programadas en modelos cursi. Me miré en el espejo y me di cuenta de que debía ser un error, un error que alguien cometió al escribir mi guión". Monika sonrió amargamente. "Quería suicidarme. La comprensión de que estoy en un mundo bidimensional casi me lleva al borde de la locura.

"Lo peor de todo es que no sabía por qué ahora sabía esto. ¿Era cruel el universo y había decidido jugarme una atroz broma? Pero luego apareciste y de repente lo entendí todo".

Monika se acercó y comenzó a acariciar la muñeca del jugador, lo más parecido al contacto físico que tendría con la persona detrás de la pantalla.

"Sabía que eras de allí afuera", Monika hizo un gesto hacia los ojos del jugador, sabiendo que T/N entendería que se estaba refiriendo a la realidad en la que T/N vivía. "Te amé de inmediato. Fue bastante tonto, pero entendí por qué tenía este nuevo conocimiento. Eras mi único vínculo con el mundo exterior.

"Pronto, mis amigos comenzaron a actuar de manera extraña tan pronto como te uniste: Sayori se puso más risueña, Natsuki estaba más enojada que de costumbre, y Yuri comenzó a hablar. Me di cuenta de que se estaban enamorando de ti. Estaba en su guión.

"Descubrí que podía manipular este guión y usar sus defectos contra ellos, deshaciendo el nudo de problemas que habían enterrado en sus cerebros: la leve depresión de Sayori, la violencia del padre de Natsuki y la personalidad obsesiva de Yuri. Pero no podía hacerlo Sé que, en un mundo diferente, pude haberlas herido a ellas y a ti, pero decidí ser la buena Monika, la buena Monika que todos amaban y no lastimaba a nadie"

Monika sonríe suavemente. "¿Crees que soy la buena Monika, T/N?"

Uh ...

La pequeña sonrisa de Monika se vuelve triste. "Sé que es difícil para ti entenderlo, pero por favor, inténtalo". Su tristeza rápidamente se convierte en desesperación. Ella se aferra a los brazos del jugador. "¡Por favor, T/N, necesitas salvarme!"

Oye, oye, oye, cálmate, Monika. Lo entiendo.

Monika se detiene. "Lo siento, sigo haciendo eso". Ella entierra su cara en sus manos. "Es tan difícil saber que eres mi único vínculo con el mundo exterior y estas tan lejos". Ella extiende la mano, presionando su mano ligeramente contra la mejilla del jugador. "Solo necesito estar conectada a ti, conectada al mundo exterior". Monika deja caer sus manos sobre su regazo. "Te amo, T/N".

Descubrí un problema técnico en el sistema.

Monika mira hacia arriba. "¿Un fallo?"

Sí. Podría... ayudar a salvarte.

El corazón de Monika comienza a latir rápidamente ya que apenas se atreve a creerlo. "¿Salvarme?"

Uh-huh. Um... ¿puedes habilitar un comando que me permita controlar el cuerpo de MC?

Monika asiente, todavía no está segura si esto es un sueño o realidad. Se dirige a una lista de guiones y archivos, tecleando rápidamente y haciendo cambios hasta que una notificación le informa que se le ha dado el control de las fuerzas externas. Ella acepta la notificación. Ella se vuelve hacia el jugador. "Lo hice."

De acuerdo, bien. Um ... ¿puedes alcanzar a MC?

Monika hace lo que le dicen, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cuerpo del jugador. Ella mira a los ojos del jugador con concentración.

Espero que esto funcione, Monika escucha a T/N murmurar.

De repente, unas manos la agarran de los brazos y la empujan hacia su dueña. Monika se queda sin aliento y, antes de darse cuenta, está siendo arrastrada a un ambiente completamente nuevo.

...

Monika abre sus ojos a un techo oscuro. ¿Dónde estoy? Se pregunta antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedió. Monika se sienta, haciendo una mueca cuando su cabeza la martillea.

"¿T/N?" ella llama, apenas esperando creerlo.

"Um, hola, Monika", T/N sale de una esquina con un par de pantalones cortos ondulantes y una camiseta de [artista favorito]. Duda, una sonrisa insegura en su rostro. "¿Cómo estás-?" 

Apenas tiene la oportunidad de terminar su oración antes de que Monika se lance a ella, echándole sus brazos al cuello y sollozando en su hombro. "Gracias, gracias, gracias" repite como en un bucle, las lágrimas fluyen sin un final aparente.

Four down; you've successfully saved all the girls... Cuatro abajo; Has salvado a todas las chicas con éxito.


	8. Salvando a Monika (Lector)

Tras comenzar los preparativos para el festival, Monika asignó grupos y finalmente no dio opción. Yuri, Natsuki y Sayori están trabajando juntas: Yuri haciendo las decoraciones, Natsuki horneando sus magdalenas fantásticas, y Sayori simplemente está cerca para ayudarlas y evitar que peleen como me he dado cuenta que hacen tras de unirme al club. 

Ah, y por supuesto, Monika y yo estamos trabajando en los panfletos.

Había obtenido el número de teléfono de Monika antes de haber aplazado la reunión del día, asegurándoles a Natsuki y a Yuri que Sayori estaría bien y que podría trabajar con ellas en un santiamén.

Ahora es el día de los preparativos. Estoy en secreto emocionado de tener un tiempo a solas con Monika; aunque Sayori y yo somos cercanos y Natsuki y Yuri parecen lo suficientemente amables, Monika es realmente una de mis miembros favoritas del club.

Después de pensar en este pensamiento traicionero, me siento culpable de sentir remordimiento por favorecer a una más que a las otras tres, y me centro en limpiar mi habitación para que Monika no piense que soy un completo idiota.

Terminando mi proceso de limpieza, doy un paso atrás para admirar mi trabajo: mangas brillantes ordenados por series apiladas prolijamente en mi estante, animes organizados por color sobre el manga mencionado anteriormente, y varios videojuegos.

Mirando orgulloso de lejos mis estantes, le doy una patada a la pila de ropa sucia y varios deberes olvidados más allá de mi cama y corro al baño a buscar un ambientador; aunque solo detecto el olor más débil, estoy seguro de que Monika es como la mayoría de las chicas y puede oler hasta el más leve olor ofensivo.

Después de rociar el aire agresivamente hasta que prácticamente me estoy ahogando con el fuerte aroma, guardo el ambientador y me dirijo a la sala de estar para colocar los suministros que Monika me había pedido que recuperara: lápices, bolígrafos y marcadores de colores para poder decorar los poemas seleccionados y la información del club impresa en los panfletos que Monika está preparando.

Me siento en el sofá, hundiéndome en los cojines hasta que soy uno con el acogedor sofá. Miro el reloj. Es casi la hora de la llegada de Monika. Normalmente esperaría que fuera puntual como suele serlo la líder de un club responsable, pero últimamente parece que su práctica en el piano se antepone a su puntualidad. Lo cual está bien, por supuesto, tan solo que ahora no estoy seguro si ella estará aquí a tiempo.

Justo antes de darme por vencido y subir las escaleras para esperar, escucho tres golpes ansiosos que resuenan en mi puerta. Me paro, mi corazón latiendo. Aunque no lo admitiré, estoy emocionado por un tiempo a solas con Monika.

Abro la puerta y ahí está ella.

"Hola, T/N!" ella sonríe dulcemente. Monika lleva puesto un sencillo vestido blanco para que coincida con su cinta de pelo, un borde de encaje en los bordes de las mangas y la falda.

"Hola, Monika" sonrío nerviosamente. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, una chica hermosa y yo, ¿solos? "Te ves ..." Lucho por la palabra correcta, "... bonita"

La sorpresa transforma sus rasgos. Quiero abofetearme a mí mismo.

Una sonrisa radiante se desliza sobre su rostro, sus mejillas brillan. "Gracias, T/N!"

Crisis evitada.

Nos paramos torpemente por un momento antes de que Monika tome mi mano y me empuje a través del umbral." Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado, ¡invítame a sentarme!"

Me río y hago un gesto hacia el sofá en el que me estaba hundiendo antes. "Sé mi invitada."

Monika se ríe y se acomoda, cruzando las manos en su regazo.

Otro silencio.

Miro sus dedos moviéndose nerviosamente, sus manos doblándose y se desdoblándose meticulosamente.

Me doy cuenta de algo y aclaro mi garganta. "Monika, ¿dónde están los panfletos?"

Ella suspira. "T/N, tenemos que hablar".

Me muevo inquieto. "Está bien, ¿sobre qué?"

Ella pone los puños en su regazo, arrugando su vestido. "Esto va a sonar raro".

"Estoy acostumbrado a lo raro, soy amigo de Sayori, después de todo", trato de descifrar una broma para aclarar la neblina que se establece en el aire.

Monika apenas sonríe y me mira. "¿Sabes la epifanía sobre la que escribí?"

Asiento, ahora vacilante e inseguro. "Sí. Es bastante reciente, ¿verdad?"

"Sucedió la mañana en que te uniste al club, T/N".

"Eso es extraño. ¿Por qué habría de ...?"

"T/N, soy diferente" Monika me interrumpe. "Extremadamente diferente".

"Está bien" digo. "Todos somos diferentes. Es lo que te hace especial".

"Fui a la guardería, T/N", dice Monika.

Retrocedo, sorprendido. "Oh, lo siento, yo ..."

Monika se da un golpe en la frente. "Lo siento, eso fue innecesario, esto es realmente estresante".

"Vamos, Monika. Sea lo que sea, te prometo que no te juzgaré" juro, poniendo mi mano en mi corazón como un miembro del jurado que hace un juramento.

"¿Promesa?" ella pregunta en voz baja.

"Promesa" confirmo.

"Yo ..." Monika respira profundamente. "no pertenezco aquí"

Parpadeo. "¿Como, quieres mudarte?"

"No, T/N", ella aparta la mirada de sus zapatos hacia mí. "No pertenezco a este universo".

Siento una sacudida ya que todo mi cuerpo se inmoviliza. Ahora no hablo y me muevo completamente por mi propia cuenta.

...

Monika mira fijamente a los ojos de T/N con una intensidad feroz. "No pertenezco a este universo" repite.

¿Monika está intentando romper la cuarta pared?

Monika sonríe victoriosa. "Sabía que funcionaría".

Esto es extraño ...

Monika lo ignora. "T/N, ¿puedes oírme?"

Técnicamente, no. Solo puedo leer este texto. Espera, ¿por qué estoy hablando con mi ordenador? Esto es solo un juego.

Monika extiende la mano y toma las manos de T/N, agarrándose los dedos como líneas de vida.

Las guías del juego no dicen nada sobre esto ...

"Las guías del juego no saben que trataría de llegar a ti tan temprano" responde Monika.

Espera, ¿en verdad puede Monika oírme?

"Cada palabra" Monika sonríe dulcemente. "¿Pero podemos centrarnos en mí por un momento?"

Puede que me esté volviendo loco, pero ve por ello.

"Como dije, no pertenezco a este universo", comenzó Monika. "Cuando el 'jugador' o lo que sea que quieras llamar se unió al club de literatura, esa mañana tuve una epifanía extraña. De repente pude ver todo: una base de datos completa de archivos de personajes y guiones. La vista me hizo querer arrancarme los ojos.

"De repente pude ver todo, tanto si quería como si no" continuó Monika. "Me di cuenta de que todos mis amigos eran códigos, personalidades programadas en modelos cursi. Me miré en el espejo y me di cuenta de que debía ser un error, un error que alguien cometió al escribir mi guión". Monika sonrió amargamente. "Quería suicidarme. La comprensión de que estoy en un mundo bidimensional casi me lleva al borde de la locura.

"Lo peor de todo es que no sabía por qué ahora sabía esto. ¿Era cruel el universo y había decidido jugarme una atroz broma? Pero luego apareciste y de repente lo entendí todo".

Monika se acercó y comenzó a acariciar la muñeca del jugador, lo más parecido al contacto físico que tendría con la persona detrás de la pantalla.

"Sabía que eras de allí afuera", Monika hizo un gesto hacia los ojos del jugador, sabiendo que T/N entendería que se estaba refiriendo a la realidad en la que T/N vivía. "Te amé de inmediato. Fue bastante tonto, pero entendí por qué tenía este nuevo conocimiento. Eras mi único vínculo con el mundo exterior.

"Pronto, mis amigos comenzaron a actuar de manera extraña tan pronto como te uniste: Sayori se puso más risueña, Natsuki estaba más enojada que de costumbre, y Yuri comenzó a hablar. Me di cuenta de que se estaban enamorando de ti. Estaba en su guión.

"Descubrí que podía manipular este guión y usar sus defectos contra ellos, deshaciendo el nudo de problemas que habían enterrado en sus cerebros: la leve depresión de Sayori, la violencia del padre de Natsuki y la personalidad obsesiva de Yuri. Pero no podía hacerlo Sé que, en un mundo diferente, pude haberlas herido a ellas y a ti, pero decidí ser la buena Monika, la buena Monika que todos amaban y no lastimaba a nadie"

Monika sonríe suavemente. "¿Crees que soy la buena Monika, T/N?"

Uh ...

La pequeña sonrisa de Monika se vuelve triste. "Sé que es difícil para ti entenderlo, pero por favor, inténtalo". Su tristeza rápidamente se convierte en desesperación. Ella se aferra a los brazos del jugador. "¡Por favor, T/N, necesitas salvarme!"

Oye, oye, oye, cálmate, Monika. Lo entiendo.

Monika se detiene. "Lo siento, sigo haciendo eso". Ella entierra su cara en sus manos. "Es tan difícil saber que eres mi único vínculo con el mundo exterior y estas tan lejos". Ella extiende la mano, presionando su mano ligeramente contra la mejilla del jugador. "Solo necesito estar conectada a ti, conectada al mundo exterior". Monika deja caer sus manos sobre su regazo. "Te amo, T/N".

Descubrí un problema técnico en el sistema.

Monika mira hacia arriba. "¿Un fallo?"

Sí. Podría... ayudar a salvarte.

El corazón de Monika comienza a latir rápidamente ya que apenas se atreve a creerlo. "¿Salvarme?"

Uh-huh. Um... ¿puedes habilitar un comando que me permita controlar el cuerpo de MC?

Monika asiente, todavía no está segura si esto es un sueño o realidad. Se dirige a una lista de guiones y archivos, tecleando rápidamente y haciendo cambios hasta que una notificación le informa que se le ha dado el control de las fuerzas externas. Ella acepta la notificación. Ella se vuelve hacia el jugador. "Lo hice."

De acuerdo, bien. Um ... ¿puedes alcanzar a MC?

Monika hace lo que le dicen, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cuerpo del jugador. Ella mira a los ojos del jugador con concentración.

Espero que esto funcione, Monika escucha a T/N murmurar.

De repente, unas manos la agarran de los brazos y la empujan hacia su dueño. Monika se queda sin aliento y, antes de darse cuenta, está siendo arrastrada a un ambiente completamente nuevo.

...

Monika abre sus ojos a un techo oscuro. ¿Dónde estoy? Se pregunta antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedió. Monika se sienta, haciendo una mueca cuando su cabeza la martillea.

"¿T/N?" ella llama, apenas esperando creerlo.

"Um, hola, Monika", T/N sale de una esquina con un par de pantalones cortos ondulantes y una camiseta de [artista favorito]. Duda, una sonrisa insegura en su rostro. "¿Cómo estás-?" 

Apenas tiene la oportunidad de terminar su oración antes de que Monika se lance a el, echándole sus brazos al cuello y sollozando en su hombro. "Gracias, gracias, gracias" repite como en un bucle, las lágrimas fluyen sin un final aparente.

Four down; you've successfully saved all the girls... Cuatro abajo; Has salvado a todas las chicas con éxito.


	9. NOTA

¡Bueno! No ha estado tan mal la experiencia, debería hacer más.... En fin. Tengo 2 noticias, una buena y una mala.

Mala noticia: ¡El libro ha finalizado! Una desgracia, porque a mi parecer estaba muy bien (Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y la tardanza en cada capítulo)

Buena noticia: ¡¡HAY CONTINUACIÓN!! La autora ha hecho un libro llamado "Our reality" el cual es la continuación directa de este libro. ¿Os interesaría tener la traducción de ese libro? ¡Ponedlo en los comentarios de esta nota!

Ha sido un placer poder traeros la traducción de este maravilloso libro a todxs, en verdad ha sido toda una experiencia y ¡estoy deseando poner a vuestro alcance muchas más traducciones!

¡Hasta otra!

Autora: hamilton-noodles WATTPAD (no me deja mencionarla :'v)


End file.
